


I stare at you from across the sea

by Mezukie



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, doydoys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezukie/pseuds/Mezukie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I await the day that we could be reunited again, my love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stare at you from across the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this for april fools just for you guys and gals.. And for doydoys.

I watched as the sun set like many days. I wait for you my love who must be so far away that I can barely stand it. Oh how I would walk around this island just thinking of being with you again my dearest! As the sun does rise the next day I see a strange contraption come over the horizon. It is floating on the sea as gracefully as a swan and my heart is racing as it does come this way. I see someone in it, commanding the contraption and briefly I wonder if this person would be friend of foe. As the person came not the land they look at me and I at him. Could this very person help me in my plight? I ask this very thing and it seems he understands. He made a camp fire and I walked around this island taking in it’s beauty for the last time for another beauty await me out in the sea. He graciously gave me some of his food as I was famished, the island stripped bare of what I needed. Tonight I slept and as I awoke I was out at see with the person who came to my island. I was overjoyed! The adventure will be long and perils will await at every shore but I will stop at nothing to come back to you my love. 

Days went by as my companion sailed around to help find the only thing that matter in my life and finally, finally we have found the island. I saw you standing at the shore staring out and our eyes met. I could feel the love even from here and was overjoyed that we found you at last! As soon as my feet hit the group I walked up to you and embraced you. You were everything to me! As our embrace was ended I started to talk to you of everything that happened, meeting this stranger who came to help me in my time of need, the seas I have traveled, and how I missed you every day. We would be a family again and soon have a young one of our own. The stranger even made us a house as we sat and talked to each other, the little one wondering around to explore his new home. This make everything I have went through worth it.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Wilsons Pov:

I was sailing around trying to find that island with those doydoys, I needed to get them together so I could get some feathers. I found one and sailed to it only to be greeted by the doydoy who squawked at me then waddled around. I accidentally dropped some rocks and the dumb bird went over and ate it. Great. Well as soon as it fell asleep I picked it up and left. I was lucky since the other island wasn’t far away and soon I dropped the bird on the beach and started to make a fence. Once that was done I put both of them in it and waited to kill its offspring. Such is the way of life I noted.


End file.
